Owen and Jack
by SecretSmut69babyhaha
Summary: Jack finds Owen alone after hours at the hub and takes that opportunity to approach him... SLASH Jack/Owen


Owen sighed as he pulled the scrubs from his torso. It was a relief for him to remove them after the icky mess that covered them began to smell just a little. He peeled the rubber gloves from his hands and tossed them in the bin beside his desk. It was always a good feeling for him when the job was done and he could finally relax.

Footsteps clunked agaisnt the metal stairs of the hub and Owen knew it could only be Jack. He continued washing up, cleaning his hands under the cool water of the side tap. The footsteps grew closer and closer before he looked up to see Jack watching him from up on the railing.

"What?" Owen frowned.

Jack didnt reply. He moved his body slowly down the steps towards a very confused and slightly irratated Owen and was soon staring him right in the face.

"Can I help you with something?"

Jack eyed Owen up and down, a small smile reached his face when he scanned past the distinct V just a his hips. Jack wondered what was under the material that covered past that point.

"Look, I don't have time for this." Owen moved away, towards his clean shirt but was stopped ubruptly by Jacks strong hand which was now clutched around his arm. A feeling of shock consumed him for a matter of moments.

"Don't put on your shirt." Jack smiled. He moved closer to his pray.

"Fuck off Harkness!" Owen scoffed.

Jack only smiled. He turned to face Owen, who was now breathing heavily. Jack had never tried this on Owen before, but what harm could it do?

Owen stepped back a bit and soon found himself trapped in the corner of the room. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Jacks sent consumed him. What the hell was he thinking? Jack was known for being a total man whore! Was he really going to give himself up to such a...

Jacks warm breath, so close to Owen could only make him shutter. He felt himself getting aroused and that kind of pissed him off. He'd never been with a man before and Jack was gonna be the one to change that.

Jack breathed cool breaths into Owens ear before smiling widely. Owen was gonna feel this, Jack would make sure of that. He grabbed Owen's biseps and pulled him in to a brusing kiss. It was enough to make Owen gasp for air. Jack was conpletly irrasistable. Fuck, he smelt so good!

Jack looked around, the autopsy room floor was good enough for him. He pulled down on Owen's arms, forcing the smaller built man to buckle under the pressure and soon they were both on the floor, Jack taking the lead. Owen faught for control but failed misrabliy. Jack was on a mission to claim him as his own.

He wrapped his hands around Owen's hips, tracing the outline of his V with his fingertips. He didnt waste time with complications, he pulled Owens scrub bottoms and boxers from his body and began sucking and kissing at Owen's uper thighs.

"Fuck!" Owen puffed.

"Be pashent." Jack soothed. His kisses trailed up to Owen's, now throbbing cock. Jack held onto Owen's hips tightly as he lapped at his precum and sucked Owen hard.

"Oh, God!" Owen cried.

"Not yet..." Jack replied. He moved his hand to his pocket and retrived a tiny tube of lube. He squeezed some on his finger tips and warmed it before carefully sliding one finger into Owen's tight entrance.

"Ah!" Owen held his breath. He had never felt anything like this before in his life. He never thought he'd say it but his boss, Jack Harkness, was getting ready to fuck him. Jack slipped another finger into Owen and was rewarded with a low moan.

"Jack..."

"Yes?" Jack answered in between lapping at his belly button.

"I...fuck!"

"It's your first time?"

"Yeah." Owen could barely contain himself. He could feel Jacks fingers moving inside him.

"Don't worry, I'll be hard but fair.

"Fuck you."

He inserted a third finger releasing a deep moan from Owen. He moved his lips to Owens sensitive nipples. He licked and sucked at them causing Owen to bite his lip. A loud, uncontrolled moan escaped his throat. Jack was unbelievable!

Jack could not wait any longer, teasing Owen was done. He was quick to flip him over, uncovering Owen's pail white backside. He pulled at his belt and unzipped his pants, Owen was about to get it, hard and fast. He removed his fingers which triggered a slight whimper from his partner and got himself ready for his very own plessure.

He pushed himself slowly into Owen, not really wanting to hurt him...much...

Owen flexed his musels. "Fuck!"

"Just relax." Jack soothed. He pushed harder and deeper into the englishman and was rewarded with low groans and little whimpers.

"Jack!"

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."

"Ah no, fuck you." Jack smiled. He was now balls beep into Owen.

Owen moaned. He had no idea that the prostate could bring so much plessure. Every single time he felt Jack pass by it, sent tingles of plessure all through his body, making him harder and harder.

Jack rubbed at the Englishman's nipples which in turn drove Owen mad.

"God! I'm gonna come!" Owen felt the cold floor beneath his cock.

Jack began stroking and toying with Owen's member before The pressure was to much and Owen came all over his hand.

"Now just wait for me." Jack pushed harder and harder into Owen before cumming inside his now fully relaxed partner. He pulled out and lay beside Owen on the floor.

"Was that alright?" Jack asked, still panting.

"Fuck yes." Owen swallowed hard, trying to regain his bodily functions.

"Don't think this is the end, I'm gonna fuck you harder tomorrow."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I don't even need to try, you're butter in my hands."

"Fuck you Harkness."

"I just fucked you."


End file.
